


大人游戏（二）

by TsuzukiAsato



Series: 《大人游戏》 [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato
Summary: 大人游戏，无理可循。——找不到入口？点击右上角【PROCEED】有惊喜。
Relationships: 于谦/郭德纲, 郭德纲/于谦
Series: 《大人游戏》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	大人游戏（二）

**（二）私人时间**

**——据说，这世上所有男人都需要属于自己的私人时间，于谦也不例外。**

几个月连续的密集演出耗费太多心神，故长久以来于谦是如此享受属于自己的私人时间：隔开柔和星光的米黄色厚实窗帘，宽大舒适的紫色条纹沙发，半打凉爽的冰镇啤酒，一台老式录像机，外加几部经典大片，足以撑起整个儿独处的夜晚。安宁、祥和，没有交谈，没有打扰——他爱极了这样的时光，尤其是那从月亮下偷窃的黑暗与空屋灰尘独特的味道，令疲乏喧嚣的灵魂重归平静。

不过今夜灰尘的味道来自于电视机前堆满的录像带，那是属于他的私人藏品。多年来他从未与人分享，除了现在——因不速之客贸然到访，扰乱绸缪已久的计划，而他又不愿为此中止许久以来难得的私人时间。

其实郭德纲是极少私下登门拜访自己这位搭档的，但依然无法避免非来不可的紧急情况——临时演出内容的变更，同样需要于谦在纸质文件上签字。现在，那些十万火急的文件就摊放在茶几上，垫着两听开罐的冰镇啤酒，仿佛被人彻底遗忘。

简单装饰的客厅没有开灯，只有屏幕上的黑白雪花跳动着闪烁荧光，发出高频电流的锐鸣，为陷进长绒地毯里的人影镀上一丝银边——是郭德纲正借着屋内唯一的光源，试图看清录像带侧边那些年代久远的模糊标签。《渴望》、《红灯记》、《古惑仔》、《黑豹乐队专场》……可供的选择五花八门，而好奇心单单被一盘缺失标签的勾起——侧盖丢失，带芯裸露在外。应是某部广为流传的经典罢，他如此判定。

老式的松下J27录像机迟疑片刻方才吞掉那盘残破的卡带，沙沙倒带过后，播放的绿灯终于亮起。

一盏灯笼在山林寂静的黑暗里飘动，烛火摇曳隐约而朦胧，有时似被浓郁的夜彻底吞噬。冷风拂过树叶沙沙，凄婉的呜咽蓦然响起，似是冤魂呻吟，仿佛来自遥远地府的深处，寒冷而不祥，令他寒毛倒立——似有什么超出预期，沙发里的逗哏不安地调整坐姿。

“噗”地一声，灯笼，灭了。

一股莫须有的阴森气息自漆黑的屋内里飘荡而起，郭德纲看到干枯的白骨从坟堆爬出，泥土腥味混合腐烂潮气迎面袭来，激得他不由得缩起肩膀。

尘烟突起，天地变色。一张张有如面谱般毫无生气的脸，戴着喜怒哀乐的面具，正是冥司派出的厉鬼。黑的，白的，立着，等着，热闹竟似地府搬到人间，只待薄情之人纳命来。

《聊斋》，鬼片。是他从来不看的类型。

德云大班主毛骨悚然，缓缓吐气，妄图平复激荡的情绪。然而一种近似于调侃的声调，带着活物辐人的热力靠过来，徐徐渗入惊惧的身体，正是久坐一旁的于谦：“换片吗？”

但——

“不用。”毫无意义地逞强，为争男人三分无聊的尊严。郭德纲在哀怨的片头曲里，暗自痛恨自己那张时刻不肯认输的嘴。他向于谦身边挪了下，双臂防卫性地抱在胸前，思考三秒后干脆地决定，与其枉睁着一双眼睛被吓掉魂，不如秉承眼不见心不烦的信念，闭眼壮胆。

_“三娘，”范家小姐饱含深情，“我与你相见恨晚呐。”_

郭德纲自浅眠中吵醒，花了一小会儿才确定自己在哪里。深吸一口气，他眨了眨有些模糊的双眼，发现自己靠着沙发扶手睡着了。

影片还在继续，他隐约记起曾在书上看过这个故事：狐精封三娘灯会游玩，对倾国倾城的范家小姐心生爱慕，情同手足，后又祝其与状元命的穷秀才孟安仁喜结良缘，却阴差阳错酒后失身，至使其成仙后亦留下一条狐尾。

_“姐姐，往后我们就是亲姐妹了。”娇憨天真的圆脸狐精眉目含情。八角琉璃灯烛影幢幢，轻纱曼帐内二位佳人身影交叠酥胸袒露，朱唇两点深情拥吻。_

郭德纲瞬间气血上涌睡意全无。是“鬼片”、“毛片”、“鬼毛片”还是“毛鬼片”，此刻已经不那么重要，因为女子圆润饱满的臀部流淌着水润花心最私密的春情，在灵巧舌尖的挑逗下化为阵阵娇喘，让他长久空虚身体在满溢的欲潮中升温。

金属的轻微摩擦声划过耳畔，他循声转头，借着微弱的光线看清于谦的脸孔安静而专注，似是忘记旁人存在，手指缓缓滑开拉锁，将那胯间玩物掏将出来，忘情抚弄。

震惊的情绪在客厅内膨胀，久远到郭德纲几乎以为是梦的夜晚——仄逼的招待所，辗转的难眠，放纵的愉悦，浪荡的灵魂——再次气味鲜明地回到眼前。

他绷紧嘴角没有出声，死死盯着那双曾带给自己极致快活的手，看那灵巧的手指围绕着矗立的巨大快速舞动着，将源源涌出的体液涂满整个柱身，折射润泽的水光。恍惚间意识仿佛被拉回那晚，被握住的硬挺属于自己——疑惑、尴尬，羞愧却令人兴奋不已的悸动。

郭德纲下意识地稍稍分开双腿，为苏醒的分身腾出更多空间。欲望的浪潮掠过身体的索求，冲击着理智的底线，又在于谦诡谲的微笑里彻底冻结：

**“好看吗？”**

精脉暴起的巨物跳动着，跟随主人的转身意有所指，而那双深邃的眼睛仿佛隶属夜的帝王，凝聚了黑暗里所有光亮。

那是无法拒绝的邀请。

吐露诱惑话语的唇齿滑入腿根，肆无忌惮地啃咬柔嫩皮肤——等郭德纲明白那酥麻的痛感从何而来时，搭档温热的口腔已包覆住他的长度。他为那竭力吸吮的双颊与搅动灵魂的舌瓣弓起身体，在情欲滔天的巨浪里胸口剧烈起伏着，喘息哽咽着，双腿大开祈求更多。于是于谦收拢贝齿放松喉咙，更加深入地纳入挤压，并如愿听到类似于尖叫的高亢呻吟。

_“姐姐，我乃修仙之人，万万不能破了男女色戒。”_

_“妹妹，这世上修仙法术都是骗人。你与我一同服侍孟郎，今生今世永不分开。”_

_灌醉的狐精被送进纱帐之中。春衫轻薄，挑开了便是那无边的春色。_

于谦沾染唾液与体液的食指滑过丘臀抵上凹陷，缓缓刺入高热的洞口。

郭德纲为此瑟缩了下——走得太远了。他伸手寻找支点起身，想要躲避手指的逾越行为，但一堵温暖的躯体几乎是立刻把他弹撞回去。

两人交缠的身体从沙发翻滚下来，撞开茶几，堆积的物品散落一地。郭德纲陷进柔软地毯，试图撑起身体爬出身后的桎梏。但背上那人专注地舔舐着他起伏的背脊，一只手掌顺着腰侧用力抚摸，另一只手握住那灼热的勃起来回揉搓。所剩无几的衣物在挣扎中褪尽，两人光裸的肢体在黑暗中紧紧纠缠，小腿压着小腿，手臂缠绕着胸膛。

**背德之人。**

脑中妻子的微笑逐渐暗淡，郭德纲终是四肢瘫软，跟随搭档在欲望的深海里不断下潜。

_“三娘，有情人终成眷属，以后你我便是一家人。”_

_书生提枪上阵直捣黄龙，让那狐精初尝人间情事滋味。_

于谦啃咬颈侧的脉搏，感受唇下舌间阵阵鲜活的跳动，手掌灵活地四处转战着，戒指尖锐的刮擦引起轻微颤抖。他想要探遍这新鲜躯体的每寸肌肤，打上完全属于自己的烙印。没有尝试侵入，他将火热的欲望挤进身下柔嫩的腿根，借着体液丰沛的润滑来回猛烈地抽蹭着，用圆钝的顶端撞击腿间饱胀的囊袋，带动前方的硬挺在他掌中不断戳刺。

郭德纲沉浸在另类性爱的极致欢愉中，所有的自制都在前所未有体验中飞走，他试图咬住嘴唇不要呻吟出声，但发现一切都是徒劳。腿根的酥麻带起阵阵痉挛冲刷过全身，身后越来越紧凑的冲刺，撞飞他残存的理智。

俩人交织的急促喘息里，郭德纲背部拱起下颌绷紧，察觉双腿夹紧的硬物抽搐跳动着，在几次大力撞击后，竟然对准那侵占未果的甬道入口小幅度顶弄着射精，浓稠的体液伴着身后之人的大声呻吟填满股缝流淌而下。

这近似于冒犯男性尊严的屈辱挑衅，却令郭德纲被后庭入口的酥麻快感击穿征服，他眼前似有明亮的炫彩闪烁，股股浊白在他人手指灵活挤压中争相喷涌，与早先释放温热的体液交汇一处。

一切都消失了，所有的一切。高潮比他们有生以来任何一次都来的更猛为烈，整个世界都为此晕眩。

客厅被幽暗寂静重新占领，影片亦已播完，窗外的月色悄悄溜进边角缝隙，黄与灰白。

他们喘息着，身体散发着汗水与性爱的味道，在散乱的物品里并排躺在地毯上。于谦翻身伏在他的肩上种了一个小小的、温柔的吻，轻声问道：“你介意我们只做爱不谈情吗？”

郭德纲没有回答。他感觉自己陷入了什么奇怪的游戏规则中，却仿佛扑向烛火的飞蛾般心甘情愿。

沉默着起身擦净下体的粘腻，他发现签有二人姓名的那张纸，此刻被不知谁的精液涂抹大片。他责备似的抖了抖文件，却见于谦漾起意犹未尽的微笑，手掌覆上他的臀尖绵长地抚摸着，于是那些不满便如鲠在喉无法出口。

低头躲避着搭档粘附在身上炙热的眼神，郭德纲匆匆套上衣物，带着沾满可疑液体的文件落荒而逃。

**——据说，这世上所有男人都需要属于自己的私人时间，于谦也不例外。但他丝毫不介意与郭德纲一同分享。**

**Author's Note:**

> 片子是87版《聊斋》第九部《封三娘》，优酷片源第13、14集。  
> 原剧比这个复杂，感兴趣的小伙伴可以去看看。  
> ——当然啦，片子本身很纯粹，没有我写的那么多奇怪的东西，哈哈哈……


End file.
